


Love is Love

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Love is Love

关于魔王战胜勇者小队之后的故事。

勇者小队翻山越岭，队伍不断扩大，从一个人变成两个人，又变成三个人，最终变成了现在的一行人。他们斩除荆棘，一路向前，最终来到了魔王的城堡前。魔王堡的塔尖高耸入云，没有人登上过那里。这边没有太阳，但却拥有白天与黑夜。勇者小队拼尽全力也无法战胜魔王和他的同伴们，最终，勇者被传送到遥远的小岛，魔法师回到了自己的森林，小队被分散，名为岩泉的战士留在了魔王堡，一切又回到了原来的样子。

或许这并不是像存档一样的“回到开始”，魔王及川的记忆力很不错，并且他不愿意原谅离他而去的战士岩泉。

所以就变成了现在的样子。

魔王抓起篮子里熟透了的果子，尖锐的指甲刺破了果实柔软的外皮，汁水顺着指甲、手指流向手腕，又滴落到地面上，果肉软烂，贴向指甲的内壁，过熟的甜腻充斥他们的鼻尖，战士皱了皱眉，而魔王浑然不觉。

“放下它。”战士说，不满于对方如同懵懂一样的傲慢。

于是魔王松开了手，果实从手中滚落到地上，皮开肉绽，果核躺在烂泥一样的果肉与汁水当中。

“我按照你说的去做了，小岩。”魔王说，站在黑暗中，那双红色的眼睛或许望向了战士，也可能盯着脚尖前的那滩软烂。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”战士的巨剑不满地戳向地面。

“你只是说了让我放下它，没有说别的，”魔王走出阴影，他的目光空洞地盯着前方，越过了战士硬刺刺的发顶，“我为什么应该知道你的意思，小岩？你凭什么这样认为？”

世界的背景板被拨动，黑夜慢慢褪去，魔王堡迎来了白天。一束光从高高的窗户照进，不偏不倚地落在那滩果肉上，将它照得晶莹剔透，连软烂都显得精致起来。战士的声音忽然变得很轻，就像是在光线种飞舞的尘埃：“我想，”他说，“我的心是这样认为的。”

于是光又落进魔王空洞的双眼，给了它们光亮。魔王望着战士的眼睛，那双他在心中无数次质问过“你为什么要背叛我”的、橄榄一样的眼睛，仍然想要发出同样的诘问。背叛是无法被轻易原谅的，特别是——他以为，起码岩泉，永远不会背叛他，岩泉不应该背叛他。但是他恰恰是第一个离开他的，决绝地、张扬地、斩钉截铁地。

“你最好不要让我抓到你，小岩！”他还记得他的愤怒撕破了白昼，黑夜穿过那层破碎的布，将白昼幽禁，魔王和他的子民囿于看不到尽头的黑夜当中，直到勇者小队前来，挥剑破开了黑夜的禁锢。

魔王透过城堡的窗子，一眼就看到了勇者小队中的刺猬头战士。他的眼睛烧得鲜红，尖锐的牙齿紧紧咬在一起，声音尖利：你怎么敢就这样再次出现。

上一次，像这样，大概是战士关上魔王堡大门的那一天。他什么也没有带，只是背着自己的那柄剑，在晴朗的白天钻进了树林。魔王站在高高的窗口，看着他消失在树林中，又在之后的某一天，看到他钻出树林，身后跟着他的“伙伴们”。

距离勇者小队到达城堡门口还有十四英里。魔王的伙伴站在他的身后，和战士离开时一样，于是他想起了很久以前（或许只是看上去过了很久）的事情。

岩泉距离城堡的大门还有一步，及川在他背后不到五英尺的地方叫住了他。

“你要去做什么，小岩。”

“去寻找一些东西。”

“找什么？”

“……爱，及川，我要去寻找爱。”

“你打算去哪里找它？”

岩泉停下了动作，巨剑的剑尖抵到地面：“神会指引我的，及川，我将会带着爱回来。”

“哈，”及川的声调陡然拔高，“你为了一些不存在的东西，愿意遵循一些不存在的指引，只为了离开我的城堡，对吗？你要当这里的第一个叛徒，你会付出代价的！”

“听着及川，”岩泉转身，脸隐藏在阴影当中，看不清他的表情，“我们需要爱，你、我，我们。我会带着爱回来的，这对你来说不会是一段太长的时间——你是魔王，及川，对你来说，我只不过是出去旅行一段时间，然后带着纪念品回来——这不是背叛，我不是叛徒。”

“爱根本就不存在，”及川站在原地，固执地昂着头，居高临下地望着岩泉，“神也并不存在，这里只有魔王，只有我。”

“不管怎么说，我会带着爱回来的。”

直至走到树林当中，岩泉都没有再次回头。

“我想他是爱你的。”花卷说。

“什么是爱？”及川似乎已经将怒意压制住，他们又像是平时一样，在空荡荡的阁楼里聊天。

“……”花卷沉默了片刻，接着说。“我解释不出来。不过你或许可以感受到它，对吗？”

“我感受不到，”及川干巴巴地说，“因为爱根本就不存在。它只不过是人类为了满足空虚感的臆想。”

战士走出树林，穿过村庄，越过高山，跨过溪流，遇见充满斗志的勇者日向。岩泉在犹豫是否要上前搭话，怎样才能显得不太可疑（他简直就像是从天而降的可疑NPC），日向先发制人：“呜哇——你要加入我们小队吗？”

“你们小队？”岩泉迟疑，警惕地握住剑柄，这里安静得连风的声音都没有，灌木丛静默地伫立着，“我只看到了两个人，抱歉。”

“就是我们两个！两个人组成的勇者小队，去讨伐魔王，路上还会有更——多的伙伴加入，然后我们一起打倒魔王！”日向看起来兴奋又自信。

岩泉注意到了旁边看起来相当别扭的影山。他长高了不少，看上去也变得结实了，这很不错，战士对自己说。影山用力拍了一下日向：“喂，不要随随便便就把消息都说出来啊！”

“难道这个人很危险吗？！”

“……不，岩泉前辈值得相信。只不过……”

“我从及川那里离开了，”岩泉觉得他应该来解释现在的情况，“现在我们的目标或许是一样的。”

于是勇者小队从两个人增加至三个人，他们用剑劈掉荆棘，斩断圆木，淌过小河。在夜晚架起篝火、坐在木桩上休息的时候，影山低着头，坐在了岩泉右手边小小的木墩上。

“我……我想……”单词从他的嘴唇里蹦出来，连不成一句完整的话。

“你想问我为什么从及川那里离开，对吧。”岩泉接过他的话，目光盯着眼前跳动的火堆，火堆将周围的空气燃烧，扭曲了背后的景象。“我想要改变一些事情。你知道的，我们一起生活了很多很多年，甚至一起长大，起码看上去是这样。也许我不一定能够找到彻底解决问题的方式，不过我会尽我最大的努力，就像你们也会尽力打倒魔王一样。好了，不如来讨论一下，你们为什么这么执着于想要打倒魔王吧，影山。”

“……我想要取得胜利，变得更强。”

“打倒魔王就能够这样吗？”

“是的。”

“谁告诉你的？”

“……神，是神，岩泉前辈。”

“……日向也是这样吗。”

“大概，我想。”

岩泉从未听到过神的低语。当他站在强大的魔王身侧时，魔王的声音盖过了神明的声音，所以他听不到。当他离开魔王，独自踏上征程时，他听到了一切万物的声音，除了神明的耳语。他用布擦拭剑上的血迹，心想，神明或许从未出现在他的地图之上。

魔王堡失去白昼的消息不胫而走，远在另一座山中的勇者小队自然也听到了这个消息。岩泉皱起了眉，他开始思索自己离开魔王堡的目的。他们遇见了森林中猫一样的白色魔法师，岩泉向他询问古籍中关于“爱”的消息，只得到了一句“书籍里不会给你和现实中一模一样的存在”。

他将剑擦得光亮，从反射中看到了自己的脸。他的头发长长了点，但仍然硬刺刺地挺立着。魔法师加入了勇者小队，为了找到呆在魔王堡里的黑猫，目光却时不时黏在橘黄色的勇者身上。他们还遇见了更多的人，勇者小队变得真正像是“一个队伍”。

勇者小队进入魔王堡的范围，黑夜没有吞噬他们。在魔法师创造出来的亮光之中，他们推开了魔王堡的大门，看见魔王坐在高高的王座之上，红眼睛在黑夜当中仍然闪闪发亮。他说，我等你很久了。

勇者作出进攻的架势，神的指令让他坚信他必须和魔王打一架，而魔王不可能不知道这件事。魔法师站在魔法阵当中，低吟古老的咒语，却被变成魔族的黑猫打断，脸皱成了不情愿的一团。战斗持续了三天，黑夜被魔法的威力一次又一次地震亮，却始终没有迎来真正的白昼，直到魔王将勇者小队的所有人扔出门外（或许不小心还带上了一只黑猫），只留下战士一个人。

“我们小的时候——”魔王这样开口。

“是我小时候。”战士虚弱地纠正他。

“我那时看起来也是小孩子的样子，小岩。”魔王的声音显得轻松又愉快，他的披风被战士砍得缺了一块，却丝毫不影响他的心情。

“但是你不是小孩子，及川，你存在了很久。”战士坚持，尽管他身上无数道伤口都在流血，巨剑也在颤抖。

“好吧，那就——在你小时候、我看上去和你差不多大的时候。”他开始准备叙旧，抚摸着自己花纹繁复的魔角，将思绪拉回到战士还不是战士、但魔王却已经是魔王的时候。这对于魔王来说并不是很久之前的事情，但记忆却泛黄变旧，仿佛已经过了几个世纪。他忽然觉得有些无聊，不甘困于这样的陈旧当中。

魔王闭上眼，听见锐器穿破皮肉骨血的声音，战士将剑推进他的胸口，他们靠得极近，魔王能够感受到战士剧烈的、嘶嘶的呼吸声，于是他睁开双眼，看到自己的右手穿过战士的坚硬的盔甲，握住那颗无畏的、跳动的心脏，那柄巨剑歪歪斜斜地插进凝滞的空气。

魔王颔首，亲吻温热的心脏，血液染红了薄薄的嘴唇与尖锐的牙齿。他看到战士嘴唇发白，于是又揽起对方的腰部，俯身亲吻战士的唇，战士的血染红了他自己的嘴唇。他们在分别时遇到了粘滞的阻力，魔王含混不清地、似乎带着些遗憾地感叹：“你为什么现在才不愿与我分开呢，小岩。”

战士没有回答。他胸口的黑色窟窿冒出汩汩的鲜红色，一路蜿蜒，和那滩软烂的果肉交融到一起。

魔王将战士的剑穿过战士的心脏，将它一分为二，又凭借一根脆弱的血管连着两部分，得到了永恒的白昼与黑夜，魔王堡拥有了太阳。

“这就是你带回来的爱吗？”魔王弯下身，和怀中的战士额头相抵。


End file.
